


A Night to Remember

by vidocqsociety



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vidocqsociety/pseuds/vidocqsociety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve never went to his prom. Tony will take any excuse to throw a party. Especially if that excuse is Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for [this prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/8247.html?thread=17563959) over at the [kink meme](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com).
> 
> Because Avengers shenanigans are my new favorite thing to write.

"Seriously?" Tony watched in disbelief as the DVD menu came up.

Natasha shrugged, settling on the couch. "It's my turn." 

"Yeah, but... _this_?" 

"It's a good movie." 

"John Hughes is classic, man," Clint added. He shook the near-empty bag of chips and dumped the crumbs into his mouth. "Seminal filmmaker." 

"I am not watching _Pretty in Pink_!" Tony yelled. 

"Yes you are," Natasha said. "You have to." 

"No I don't." 

"There's no arguing. It's the rule," Steve pointed out. 

"They're stupid rules." 

"The rules are good and the system fair. It should be upheld," Thor declared. "I do not wish to return to the days where we bickered like children." 

"Maybe I do," Tony said defiantly. 

"I don't," Bruce said. "Last time we did that, my favorite sweatpants were ruined." 

"And you broke my TV." 

"That was the Other Guy, and you had coming. I told you to stop making fun of my movie choice." 

" _The Pianist_ , though?" 

"I'd like to be able to watch a grown-up movie once in a while." 

"I'd like to start the movie now," Natasha twirled the remote in her hand. She had the unique talent of turning anything into a deadly weapon. Tony sighed, and gestured to the TV. Natasha hit 'play', and the Psychedelic Furs began to blare from the speakers. 

No one ever really kept quiet during the movie, least of all Tony. "I cannot believe we dressed like that," he groaned. "Oh, it was a dark time."

"Were you a Duckie or a Blane?" Bruce asked, amused. 

"Are you kidding? I was Steff." 

"The bad guy?" Steve asks, looking slightly appalled. 

Tony shrugs. "Attention whore. Daddy issues. It took years of Adlerian therapy to get me where I am today." 

"Slightly less of a dick?" Clint asked before shoveling a handful of popcorn into his mouth. 

"Hey--I am a shining beacon of hope in this world." He tapped his arc reactor. "Literally. Shining." 

"Uh-huh." Clint swallowed. "That's bullshit." 

"True. The therapy was useless. Getting blown up by your own missile--that teaches you some shit. Pass the Doritos." Tony reached over Steve, hand landing on Steve's thigh for balance (which, if anyone asked, was totally an accident), and grabbed one of the many snacks sitting in Thor's lap. Steve gave him a look Tony couldn't quite place. So he did what he did best: ignored it entirely. "Nice, cool ranch." 

"Wow, Stark," Natasha said dryly. "You really know how to liven up a party." Steve's brow furrowed in concern.

"This isn't a party. It's movie night. Parties, I'm phenomenal at. Ask Pepper--wait. Don't ask Pepper. She's no fun. Ask my senior prom date. Delia or Delilah or De-something." 

Natasha made a noise that, had anyone else made it, would have been called a snort. "She must have made an impact." 

"Daphne!" Tony shouted, victorious. "Daphne Virtanen! Finnish. God bless that little country." He sighed at the memory. "That was a good night. I know, because I remember none of it." 

"Of course you don't," Steve said.

"I'm sure prom was a classier affair in your day, Cap." 

Steve shrugged. "I guess." 

"What d'you mean, 'you guess'?" 

"I never went to my prom." 

"What?!" 

"What?" Steve asked. "I didn't go to my prom."

"I didn't go to mine," Clint offered. 

Natasha rolled her eyes. "You didn't even go to high school. You were in the circus." 

"True," Clint said. "Every day was like a prom. And I was king." 

"You were an assistant." 

"Hey, superspies," Tony interrupted. "Can we please get back to what's important: Captain America has not had one of the most American experiences of all time. And that is a tragedy that must be rectified." 

"What are you suggesting?" Bruce asked. "We throw Steve a prom?" 

"No, wait, you don't--"

"Yes." Tony's eyes began to shine with possibilities. "There can be bad music and spiked punch and decorations and--"

"Chaperones?" Bruce added.

"Absolutely not. I'm not inviting Rhodey. Or Pepper. They are buzzkills."

"I will," Steve said. Tony's head snapped around to give Steve a confused look. "What? I like both of them. And Pepper's the only person I've met that you actually listen to." 

"He listens to you," Clint pointed out.

Tony snorted, trying his best to look non-chalant. "Oh, come on--who doesn't listen to Captain America?"

Clint raised his hand. Natasha hit the top of his head. "You don't listen to anyone," she said.

"Tony doesn't always listen to me," Steve said. "I've actually made it a point to mention it in several debriefings--"

"We're having a prom," Tony said loudly, steamrolling over Steve before he slipped into full team leader mode. "We're having it my way, which is the right way, and we're having it Friday. Any questions?"

"Yes." Thor's brow was furrowed in confusion. "Why is Duckie comparing himself to soiled garb?"

*

"Oh, my God, Tony," Pepper breathed when she walked in. "This is actually stunning." And it was. Everything was black and white, with twinkling white lights and gauze-draped chandeliers giving the room a soft glow. A water feature burbled away gently, mixing in with the music. A white dance floor was by the window.

"I hire good people," Tony said with a shrug. He looked comfortable in his classic black tux, scotch in hand. "You look great, by the way. Especially for someone who told me this was a ridiculous idea."

Pepper smoothed out her deep teal dress. "Well, it's for Steve. Thought I'd make an effort."

"You mean you never made an effort for me?"

"I was too busy making sure you didn't crash and burn."

"That does seem time-consuming. Which is why I hired you." The elevator doors opened to reveal Rhodey, in full dress blues. "Rhodey! Glad you could make it!"

"When Captain America invites you somewhere, you show up." Rhody looked around the apartment. "I can't believe you're throwing a prom. Only you could get away with this, you know."

"I couldn't live with myself knowing Steve hadn't experienced this particularly delicious slice of Americana." He sipped at his scotch. "Y'know, I don't know why more people don't throw their own proms. They're so much more enjoyable with alcohol." Tony downed the rest of his drink. "Speaking of... can I get you anything?"

"No," Pepper said. "Whenever you leave to get me a drink, you don't come back. I'll get my own."

"It was one time!"

"It was many times--in Greece, when you insisted I had to try ouzo and I ended up having to go and find you because you were leading the bar in the tarantella?"

"Okay, the tarantella's Italian, for a start, and--"

"Tell me why you two broke up again?" Rhodey asked dryly. "Also, get me one of whatever you're having."

Over by the refreshment table, Clint and Bruce surveyed the scene cautiously.

"I was kind of hoping we'd do the whole she-bang," Clint said. "Decorating committee, prom court nominations. I was working on campaign posters."

"Is that what that was stuck to the fridge? With a magnetic arrow?" Bruce asked, tugging at his tie. He was clearly more uncomfortable in formalwear--probably because it was more expensive to replace should the worst happen.

"Yeah, did you like it?"

"The slogan leaves something to be desired."

"It's a great slogan! 'Vote Barton: Because he's not Tony Stark'."

Natasha sidled up to them. "I like it." She looked stunning, of course: a sleek black halter dress with a cowl neckline, with simple emerald studs and a delicate silver bracelet. 

"I know, right? I'd vote for me."

"You look nice," Bruce said. Natasha smiled.

"Thanks. So do you."

"Thanks. I think it's one of Tony's." The suit was a dark gray three-piece affair. Tony had, of course, given Bruce a hunter green tie to complete the look. "He just shoved a garment bag at me this morning and told me to show up at seven."

"I look fantastic," Clint said, adjusting his deep violet tie. "You don't even have to tell me. I can feel you all undressing me with your eyes."

"Only to stuff your tie in your mouth," Natasha replied.

"Kinky."

"Shut up and get me a drink, Barton."

"That seems sexist," Clint said. "I don't want to strengthen the foundations of the patriarchy."

"You are such an asshole."

"What did Clint do now?" Steve asked, looking over the table's offerings. It was catered exquisitely, with all sorts of overly-expensive finger foods, including mini-cheeseburgers--those looked good. He picked one up.

"Eliminating the patriarchy on a systematic level."

"He's being a lazy bastard."

"You say tomato," Clint said with a shrug. "Also, Jane's trying to teach Thor to dance. I'm not missing it."

"You're not filming it?" Steve asked, surprised. If Clint wasn't shooting something with an arrow, he was shooting it with his phone.

Clint's expression soured. "Dr. Killjoy over there took it from me."

"Enough embarrassing footage of us ends up on the news," Bruce said. "You don't need to be posting it to YouTube."

Steve ladled himself a cup of punch. "I don't know. That video of the Hulk singing along to 'Call Me Maybe' was pretty good PR."

Bruce grimaced at the memory. "And completely mortifying."

"For you."

"Stark really did spike the punch, by the way," Natasha said, nodding to the cup in Steve's hand.

"It's tradition!" Tony said, leaving Pepper and Rhodey to chat at the bar.

Steve shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me. I can't get drunk." 

"That is the saddest thing I have ever heard," Clint said, forgoing the ladle and just dipping his cup into the bowl. It was obvious that he had already had some. "How the hell is anyone gonna get into your pants if you aren't drunk?"

Natasha gave a sly grin to Clint and said something in Russian. They laughed.

"Uh-uh," Tony said, pointing a finger from Natasha to Clint. "House rule 43: no speaking in languages not everyone understands."

"That is definitely not one that's getting followed," Clint said. "You and Banner speak science at each other all of the time. It's ridiculous."

"You, too, huh?" Darcy wandered by the table to peruse the food. "Jane's always going on about portals or something and I'm just like, 'Yeah, sorry, I don't speak nerd'." She picked up a kebab. "By the way, who's picking out the music?"

"JARVIS," Tony said. "You can make requests, if you want."

"Awesome. Where is he?"

"He's the house," Steve explained.

"Actually, he's the AI that _runs_ the house," Tony corrected. "The house is just... the house."

"Whatever," Darcy said, taking it in stride. "You guys wanna see something funny? Hey, uh, house?"

"JARVIS, Ms. Lewis."

"Right. Sorry. JARVIS. You got any Adele?"

"Indeed I do, miss."

At the first thumping drumbeats, Thor gave a boisterous cry and literally picked Jane up and spun her around.

"The man loves him some Adele," Darcy said. "And I have no idea why."

Clint turned to Bruce. " _Please_ let me have my phone back."

"On it." Natasha had hers out, and was filming Thor as he twirled around the floor with Jane and sang along loudly.

Clint's expression was downright moony. "I love you."

Pepper and Rhodey were also dancing, though not as flamboyantly. Tony caught Pepper's eye, and she smiled at him.

"I'll be right back." He headed for the bar. Hands poised above the bottles, he suddenly realized he could not remember what Pepper drank. "Uh... JARVIS?"

"Martini, sir. Dry, extra olives."

"Right. Thanks. Piece of cake." He poured everything into a cocktail shaker, shook it once, and poured in into a martini glass. He dropped in as many olives as would fit. Carefully, he picked it up and took it to Pepper. Rhodey had gone off to talk to Steve and the others at the table.

"Martini, dry, _four_ olives."

"Oh, look at that, you remembered!" Pepper laughed.

"Full disclosure: JARVIS actually helped me out a little bit. Y'know, because I couldn't quite remember the olives or the dry or the... or the drink. I couldn't remember the drink. But JARVIS told me and I got it for you and it's late and I'm sorry, but hey, got there in the end."

Pepper stared at the martini. "Did you... did you just apologize?"

"Uh, yes. Yes, I believe I did. And not just for the drink. For everything. Because I owe you that much. And the drink."

"Oh, Tony..."

"Don't... do not make a thing of this. Because it shouldn't be. It's just--I was not good at the relationship thing--and to be fair, you knew I wasn't, so that one's kind of on you, too--but you're still here and you will always be here, so thank you for that and I'm sorry."

Pepper gingerly put the drink down. She flung her arms around Tony and hugged him with everything in her. He staggered back a bit, surprised, but he returned the hug. "You're crying, aren't you?"

"No, of course not," she sniffled. "That would just be silly."

"Please don't cry at Steve's prom. I don't want him thinking I made you cry, because then he's just going to be mad at me--actually, he's going to be _disappointed_ with me, and that's so much worse, because he makes this face, and--"

"If he makes the face, send him over to me. I'll explain everything." Pepper dabbed at her face with her thumb. "How's my make-up?"

"Not a lash out of place. You're gorgeous."

Pepper choked out a laugh. "You're a lot more amazing than you think, Tony."

"I think I'm plenty amazing. It's actually a problem."

"Right," Pepper nodded. "I'm going to go clean up." As she headed to the bathroom, she passed Steve, who was chatting with Jane and Darcy. He looked from Pepper to Tony and gave him the disappointed look he dreaded. Steve excused himself and made his way over to Tony.

"What did you do?"

"I just... I got her a martini I promised her four years ago."

"Oh." Steve nodded like he understood. "Well, that was very nice of you."

"It was," Tony agreed. "Pepper seemed to think so, too."

"Clearly," Steve said. "It made her cry."

"Pepper's a very emotional person."

"So you didn't do anything else?"

"Nope. Just the drink."

"Okay." Steve smiled to himself. "It was a very nice gesture."

"Yep."

"I'm gonna go get some punch."

"You know I spiked it, right? There's like a gallon of rum in it."

"I like the taste."

"You really can't get drunk?"

"Nope."

"I'm so sorry for you."

"I hear that a lot." Steve nodded his head in Pepper's direction. "You should dance with her."

"You don't think that would be awkward?"

"No. You're still friends, right?"

"I think so."

"Then go dance with your friend. It's prom. Isn't that what you're supposed to do at prom?"

"Right." Tony downed Pepper's martini (he could make her another one) and made his way over to her. "Hey, JARVIS, cue up some Four Seasons."

"With pleasure, sir." Frankie Valli's distinct voice floated down from the speakers. 

"Oh, I love them!" Pepper said.

"I know." Tony picked up Pepper's hand, settled another at her waist, and swepther onto the dance floor. Pepper laughed and let herself be spun.

The voice was a bit of a shock, but Steve found himself liking it. Darcy appeared in front of him and held out her hand. "Come on."

"I'm a terrible dancer."

"I don't care."

"You sure?"

"Are you kidding?" Darcy asked. "I'm dancing with Captain America. Come on." She pulled him up and into the dance floor

"Having fun?" Tony asked as he danced by. Clint could be heard in the background, crooning at Bruce in a pretty impressive falsetto of his own. It was coupled with Thor's booming laugh.

Steve grinned. "I think so." The song faded out and into a Sam Cooke number.

"Hey, Pepper," Darcy asked, almost too cheerful. "Can you show me where the bathroom is?"

"Absolutely I can."

Steve and Tony stood on the floor, staring at each other awkwardly. Then Tony shrugged. "Fuck it." He grabbed Steve's hand and started dancing with him.

"Why am I the girl?" Steve asked as Tony led him around the floor.

"You want to lead?"

"I don't think I can."

"Then you're the girl," Tony said simply. "Though I don't mind. I'm flexible. In many ways. I can provide references."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Most people don't."

"Most people don't know you like I do."

"And how is that?"

"Like you. The person you are when you're not trying to be Iron Man or Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist Mr. Stark." Steve shrugged, and Tony had to force himself to not run his thumb along Steve's hairline behind his ear. "The one you are in your workshop. You don't worry about impressing anyone. You're just... Tony."

"No one wants 'just Tony'."

Steve looked Tony dead in the eye. "I do."

Hope leapt in Tony's stomach. "Really?"

"Absolutely. He's the only one of you I don't want to sock in the jaw."

Tony faltered. And then Steve started laughing.

"I thought you were supposed to be better than that."

"Than what?"

"The rest of us. Me, especially."

"I'm just being honest."

"Really, though? You even want to punch Iron Man?"

"Yeah. He can be kind of a dick, flying off, not listening to orders, thinking he knows better than his team members with actual military training and tactical experience."

"And Genius Billionaire Playboy..."

" _Massive_ dick."

"Speaking of massive dicks--"

"Tony."

"Hey, you brought it up. Shouldn't have done that if you didn't want to be uncomfortable."

"I'm not umcomfortable".

"Damn. Not even a little bit?"

"This tie is making me more uncomfortable than you are right now."

"So what's--?"

"Because you reduce every interaction to its basest component, and maybe I want something more than that."

Tony swallowed. "Such as?"

Steve leaned in and brushed his lips to Tony's. Tony froze, because what other reaction to you have when the guy you've been pining after for weeks now suddenly decides to kiss you?

Instinct took over, however, and Tony surged forward and deepened the kiss. He fought the urge to move too quickly--because _yes, God, finally_ \--because he knew Steve was right. And maybe Iron Man didn't listen to him when he should, and Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist Mr. Stark didn't listen to anyone, but Tony could.

Because he didn't feel like 'just Tony' anymore.

Steve broke the kiss first, pulling away enough to say, "I'm not good at explaining things."

"No, that was... that was fine. That was good. Very clear. Though I wouldn't mind if you wanted to go more in depth--"

Steve kissed him again. "Is that going to be the only way to shut you up?"

"It is now."

"Hey," Steve said. "I guess this means you aren't Steff anymore."

"Did you just compare yourself to Molly Ringwald?"

"Well, if I'm going to be the girl..."

"So, Tasha, wait--does that make Tony Duckie or Blane? He's Blane, right?"

"Oh, my God, Clint, you moron."

Tony and Steve both realized that the room had stilled, and all eyes were on them. "If any of this ends up on the internet, Barton, I swear to God, I will kill you."

"I have _some_ couth, Stark."

"No you don't, and Bruce still has his phone," Natasha said. "Carry on."

"Thank you, Natasha," Steve said, flashing her a grin over Tony's head.

Darcy sidled up to Clint and held out her hand. He sighed heavily and fished around in his pocket. He pulled out a twenty and handed it to her. Darcy looked around the room, beaming triumphantly. "Hey, JARVIS--you got any Vampire Weekend?"

*

The next movie night wasn't all that different. Tony still complained about the movie ( _The Sinister Urge_ \--Clint's pick, of course), Thor still hoarded the snacks ("I share my Pop-Tarts with no one!"), and Natasha still threatened to beat everyone who annoyed her with the remote ("If movie night ever started on time, I think I'd die of shock."). They even sat in the exact same seats as last week.

The only difference to the night was that Steve had his arm around Tony, with Tony resting his head on Steve's shoulder.

"Can't we watch something with a budget?" Tony asked, reaching into his bag of popcorn. He offered some to Steve, who accepted.

"That is the beauty of an Ed Wood film," said Clint. "From nothing, he created."

"Not anything watchable!"

"Too bad. You're watching." He gestured for Natasha to start the movie. She rose an eyebrow at him. "Please?"

"Better." Natasha hit play. "Why are all of the movies you pick shitty B-movies?"

"Because I like those," clint said. "And anyway, I wanted to watch _Carrie_ , but you said it was in bad taste."

"No, I said _you_ had bad taste. Learn to listen," she said. "And why did it make sense to you to pick a make-out movie instead? You're not actually supposed to _watch_ these."

"Make-out movies?" Steve asked.

"What it says on the tin, Cap," Natasha said, making a face at the movie's opening of a girl in her underwear running at the camera. "You pay your money to play grabass in the back of your car at the drive-in."

"Hey-hey-hey," Tony said. "No corrupting his innocent mind. That's my job."

"Not in public spaces," Bruce said. "New house rule."

"Well that's boring."

"The couch seems like a terrible make-out spot anyway," Steve said. "Way too small."

The entire team stared at Steve in shock. Even Natasha arched a brow in surprise.

Tony had never been more proud.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS THE LONGEST FIC I HAVE EVER WRITTEN. *collapses* I didn't even intend for it to be this long. It just... happened. Oops?
> 
> Also, I don't know who started the Thor-loves-Adele thing, but I _adore_ it. And therefore I had to do it. :)


End file.
